Sing me two songs
by karmen230
Summary: A faiXkurogane oneshot story.Sorry if the chatecters are OOC. It as a songfic with the songs 'I will follow you into the dark' by Death Cab for Cutie and 'Collide' from Howie Day. Fai knows how to play the guitar and he plays two songs for his friends.


This is my first KuroFai fanfic. It is based in an imaginary episode (They arrive in a new world. Not based in any existing episode). In my imagination Fai plays very well music (guitar or piano). The lyrics of the songs are underlined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa chronicles or the songs that are in the story (Frist one: I will follow you into the dark from Death Cab for Cutie. Second one: collide from Howie Day). It is also a mere coincidence if the world I describe appears in the series at some point

Sing me two songs

"We're here!" Mokona shouted after landing. The peculiar group of world-travelers got up and looked around themselves to see how the world they had landed on was like.

They were surrounded by perfect greenness in a luxuriant green field that had a lake that was in front of them and that was surrounded by weeping willows. There was a pine forest behind them "It is such a beautiful place" Fai said smiling. "Yes, this place is really pretty" Sakura said agreeing with Fai. "Yes, but since we aren't near of any house, village or civilization at all we will have to camp here" Kurogane said. "Did you see how intelligent is Kuro-wanwan?" Fai said joking with Kurogane. Sakura and Mokuna giggled, Syaoran stayed silent because he was staring at the lake and Kurogane tarted running behind Fai to try and kill him "Fight like a man, mage!" Kurogane shouted while running behind Fai.

Sakura looked at Fai and Kurogane run around, soon a smile appeared in her face. Some minutes later Kurogane gave up chasing Fai. As experience had taught him that chasing the mage to get him to fight was completely useless if Fai didn't want to fight. "Damn you, Mage" He murmured to himself. Fai heard what the ninja had said, but he decided to ignore it, now it wasn't time to make Kurogane chase him. That time would come later. Fai made a grin appear on his face at that thought.

Kurogane sat down "And where do you propose to camp?" He asked Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona and Fai. "I don't care" Sakura and Mokona said. Fai didn't answer at all and some seconds passed with them five in complete silence, only the sound of the leaves of the trees moving with the wind could be heard. "We could camp near that lake" Syaoran proposed. "Since there are no more proposes for our sleeping place and I don't care we will sleep there" Kurogane said. They all went there to prepare their camp-site.

"I'll go with Sakura to get some food and water" Syaoran said before going away with Sakura to get the food and water. "Then I'll prepare the camp with you Kuro-puu" Fai said with his typical smile painted on his face. "There aren't other options so I guess we will have to prepare the camp" Kurogane said while mentally cursing himself for not proposing to help Syaoran and Sakura to get the food and water. Then they started preparing the place where they would sleep and the place where they would lit up a fire.

Mokona looked at the both while they prepared the camp. She decided to discover how Fai and Kurogane felt at that moment. It was becoming a habit for her to look into her travel partners feelings. Mokona wasn't surprised to discover that Kurogane was, again, frustrated and a bit angry to be with Fai. "Like always" Mokona thought. Then she looked into Fai's feelings. He usually maintained a defense around his heart, a defense so that Mokona wouldn't be able to see his feelings. This time however he didn't have that defense. Mokona quickly knew how Fai was feeling. "He is happy to be here. But this is not the normal kind of happiness that people have, it is stronger" Mokona thought surprised.

She continued to read the two men's feelings until Kurogane went away to get wood after he and Fai had finished preparing the camp. "I'm going to get wood for the fire" Kurogane said as he went away. Fai walked towards a weeping willow that was some metres apart from the camp and sat leaning on the tree's trunk. Mokona went towards him. "Fai?" She said "Yes Mokona?" Fai said asking Mokona what she wanted to say. "Why did you feel so happy while you prepared the camp? And why didn't you have your defenses?" Mokona asked. Fai stayed silent for some seconds before answering "I decided to let my defenses down for a moment" Fai said "And it wasn't happiness Mokona" Fai continued saying "It was something stronger" He said. "What was it Fai?" Mokona asked. "Love" Fai answered Mokona in a low voice because Syaoran, Sakura and Kurane were back. "Okay" Mokona said "Thanks for saying that Fai, you resolved a great question I was asking myself" Mokona continued saying. "So he loves Kurogane" Mokona thought. "Mokona, could you please maintain secret my crush" Fai asked with a smile in his face. "Yes" Mokona answered in a happy voice before Sakura came to greet her and Fai.

"Hey Fai, Kurogane" Sakura said. "What is it Sakura?" Kurogane and Fai said. "Do you remember the guitar we brought with us from the last world we were in?" Sakura continued saying "Do you know how to play it?" Sakura asked with a happy voice. "No" Kurogane said. "I know how to play the guitar" Fai said. Kurogane and Syaoran looked with surprised faces at Fai after he had said that. "Could you play it after dinner please?" Sakura asked. "Of course" Fai replied.

---30 minutes later---

They had finally finished eating. "I'll play it now" Fai said while he got up and grabbed the guitar. He started playing and sang with a soft and pretty voice the song he had sang so often while when he lived in his world, after he had tuned up the instrument.

Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

Fai finished the song. Sakura had been clearly touched by the song. Syaoran had a smile on his face and had been also been touched by the song, only less than Sakura. Then Kurogane was looking at the moon, smiling slightly and had a strange light in his eyes, one that Fai had never seen before in him. "Wow, Kurogane has been touched really strongly" Mokona thought as he looked at Kurogane. Then Mokona had an idea. "Hey Sakura, Syaoran. How about taking a walk" Mokona said happily. "That's a great idea!" Sakura said happily. "Yes, lets take a walk" Syaoran said, making bigger his smile. Two minutes later Syaoran, Mokona and Sakura had gone.

Fai sat down, stared at the lake and didn't say anything. It wasn't long before Kurogane talked. "Hey, Fai, that song… I really liked it" Kurogane said, looking at the mage with a shy smile on his face, looking at the mage with his eyes full of emotion. Fai looked at Kurogane. "It is so strange to see him like this" Fai thought. "Fai?" Kurogane said "Can you play another song?" Kurogane asked. "Yes" Fai said as he got hold of the guitar again. He then started playing and he soon sang again with his soft and pretty voice.

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

Fai stopped singing and he left the guitar on the floor. "It was so pretty" Kurogane said while he got closer to Fai's face. Fai stared at Kurogane as the ninja got closer and closer to him. "Did you-" Fai words were cut off when Kurogane kissed him gently. "I love you" Kurogane said in a whisper. "I love you too Kurogane" Fai answered Kurogane, saying the ninja's name without a nickname. Kurogane then kissed Fai again, this time more passionately.

Not very far away Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona were walking. "I wonder how Kurogane and Fai are" Sakura said. "They are really happy" Mokona said with a happy voice, knowing that neither Syaoran nor Sakura knew what she fully meant.


End file.
